No One Understands Me Like You Do
by Asian-Fusion
Summary: Kurt's known who he was for his whole life. Nothing people said has ever gotten to him before, but now when it does, he has no one to turn to…Until someone unexpected comes out to him.As if Blaine never existed and Karofsky never kissed Kurt.


_**No One Understands Me Like You Do**_

Kurt strutted down the hall. Another normal day as it seemed. Until he found himself crying his eyes out in the bathroom. He heard the door open and he, not wanting to make a scene, quickly stood up from where he was sitting and brushed himself off.

"Are you okay Kurt?" said a familiar voice.

Kurt turned to face the voice and was surprised to see Sam standing a few feet behind him, a worried expression on his face.

"Fine," Kurt answered. "Perfectly fine." But it was no use trying to hide the tears stains on his face and shirt or the wavering of his voice.

Sam strode over to him and put his arm around his shoulders. "Kurt, you're upset, I can tell. Let's talk." He led him out of the bathroom and into the choir room, currently occupied by Mr. Shue. Sam gave him a look that said 'This is important.' And the teacher got up off of the piano bench, cast a quick worried glance at Sam and Kurt, and went into his office, leaving the boys alone. Sam led Kurt to the bench and they sat down side by side.

"Now," Sam said looking directly at Kurt. "How about telling me what happened."

Kurt was quietly crying into his hands. He wiped his eyes. "It's nothing Sam. It's not your problem, it's mine." He began to rise but Sam brought him back down.

"Just tell me. It doesn't have to be just your problem Kurt, let me help."

Kurt sniffled and took a deep breath. "I went to homeroom, and Karofsky was there, waiting for me." He took a moment to breathe and let the tears fall from his face. "I thought it would just be his normal routine, scare me, and insult me. But… he told me I'd never be happy. I'd never have anyone to love me." Kurt broke down, crying harder than ever, slightly surprising Sam because Kurt never seemed like someone who cried. "So I just left. I walked out and ran to the bathroom and just…cried. Until you found me."

Sam stared. How could anyone say that? Who wants to make someone feel **that** terrible about themselves and choices? He had to comfort him. He put his arms around Kurt, one across his back, one across his chest since they were sitting side by side. He hugged him tightly as Kurt sobbed into his shoulder, but suddenly pulled away.

"Stop. Stop pretending like you understand what it's like to be me, in my position. You've made it very clear Sam. You're not like me. No one in this school is. No one understands!" He shot up from his seat. Sam came with him and grabbed his hand before he was out the door. He pulled him back into the room.

"I know this is hard for you Kurt but-"

"No you don't! You think you know but you don't Sam!"

Sam held tight to his hand. "I do understand Kurt. More than you might think." He said, the seriousness evident in his voice.

Kurt stared at him with wide, wet eyes. "What?"

Sam leaned in, "Kurt, I'm like you, just like you." He took hold of Kurt's other hand and looked deeply into his eyes.

Kurt understood. He gripped Sam's hands tightly. "But I thought you liked Qui-"

Sam shook his head and Kurt saw the light. Sam had been in the closet, just like he had thought in the beginning. He was the first person Sam had ever come out to.

They stood there in silence until Sam spoke. "I do understand you Kurt, better than anyone." He leaned in a bit closer.

Kurt leaned in just the same and said, "I know, Sam. I know." They both leaned in a bit more and their lips met, they hugged each other closer as the kiss went deeper. Eventually, they broke the kiss with a gasp for air from Kurt and a sigh from Sam. The tall blond laid his head on Kurt's soft, brown hair. He saw Mr. Shue watching out of the corner of his eye, smiling at the boys as if he'd known it all along. At this point the bell rang and the rest of the Glee Club poured into the room, Santana and Brittany with locked pinkies, Quinn and Mercedes talking and laughing, Puck with Finn, Tina with Mike, and strangely enough, Artie was being pushed into the room by Rachel and they seemed to be having an intense discussion about potential songs for Sectionals. The chatter stopped as the rest of the group saw Sam and Kurt, standing close. Kurt gave a glance at Sam saying 'Come out to them, please. They'll understand.' He soon realized that he wouldn't have to, they knew. Finn patted his shoulder saying "Take good care of my bro dude." Mercedes cast them an approving smile and the rest of them nodded is unison and smiled. Sam and Kurt shared a smile and spent the entire practice sitting next to each other, holding hands. This was always the way they were, even now, a month later.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight." Sam proposed as they walked down the hall hand in hand to Glee Club.

Kurt smiled. "Sounds good. Where do you want to go?"

"Bread Stix." They said in unison.

Sam laughed. "Sounds like a plan. I'll pick you up, is 6 okay?"

"Perfect." Kurt watched his boyfriend's face turn serious as he looked ahead. Karofsky was walking down the hall toward them. 'Oh God, Karofsky again.' He thought worriedly. But he gained his courage back almost instantly. He remembered what Sam had told him the last time Karofsky saw them together like this. "I won't take any crap from him, and neither will you Kurt. We've got more than he ever will, we have each other." He tightened his grip on Sam's hand anyway. Karofsky smirked at them, but it didn't bother nor scare Kurt anymore. He wouldn't deal with him and neither would Sam.

…

Later that day, Sam drove Kurt home and reminded him he'd be there at 6 to go to dinner.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He gave Sam a quick kiss good-bye and walked to his front porch. He watched as Sam drove away and walked into his house where he had to answer a bunch of his father's questions about Sam, who he had only just heard about from Finn.

"Is he good to you?"

"Yes Dad."

"Does he respect you?"

"Of course!"

"Has **he** gotten any of your friends pregnant?"

"I'm walking away now."

"Kkkuurrrtt…"

"No Dad, he hasn't!"

A few hours later, Sam rang the door bell and Kurt rushed to the door before his dad could get there and scare him away with his sledge hammer/flame-thrower threats. So, Sam and Kurt went out and had a supremely amazing time at Bread Stix and found that they had more in common than they knew of. As they stood on the sidewalk outside the restaurant, Kurt and Sam continued discussing Patti Lupone's new book. They ended their fabulous night kissing passionately in the car in front of Kurt's house.

"No one understands me like you do, Sam… I love you."

"I love you too Kurt. I love you more than anything."


End file.
